Love after Heartache
by TrueBloodfan9392
Summary: after the well seals kagome feels all alone. five years later she discovers that she isn't. set in modern era
1. meeting a familiar face

flashback

Kagome jumped through the well one last time after she said goodbye to all of her friends. Since Naraku had been defeated and the Shikon no tama had been completed Kagome could only go through the well one last time. When she arrived on her side of the well she collapsed and began to cry. After crying for hours she finally dragged herself out of the well and into her home.

end flashback

It had been 5 years since then and now Kagome, who is at the age of 21, words at a school teaching. Today after work Kagome went down the street to her favorite coffee shop with her laptop. She walked up to the counter and ordered what she wanted then took a seat by the window. '_I miss them so much. I wish I could go through the well again and see them. I don't care who I see I just want to see them.' _She sighed and began to work on grading papers.

(Unknown person's POV)

I watched as she walked from he school to the coffee shop. '_I should let her know that me and a few of her friends are still alive. She just looks so miserable.' _After a few minutes I walk into the coffee shop and order something. I walked over to her table and sat down. "come here often?" I ask in an icy voice.

(end POV)

Kagome answered without looking at who it was and said, "yes I do. I come here everyday" she put her papers down and looked at who it was. She gasped at the person, who just smirked at her when he noticed that she knew who he was.


	2. new found hope

Chapter 2

kagome looked up and saw a person with violet eyes. _'it can't be. Can it? How is he alive?' _kagome looked at the person smiling at her and saw his fimiliar hair and smirk. She took a few breaths and promptly fainted. The man smiled and picked her up and carried her out of the shop making sure to grab her stuff.

Back at the mysterious man's appartment

Kagome could hear a voice calling her. "Lady kagome?" it asked. "are you okay Lady kagome?" she opened her eyes and looked into violet ones. "how are you here?" she asked him afraid that her missing all her friends was making her halucinate. "well after you dissapeared down the well we all wanted to live to see you again and so we were turned into demons." He took off his necklace and his appearance changed into a half inu demon. "I missed you so much Miroku. What about the others? Where are they? Is kikyo still alive?" she continued to babble until miroku put his hand over her mouth and chuckled. "one at a time," he took a breath and said, "right now all I can tell you is that shippo is here." she smiled. "where is he?" he sighed and yelled, "you can come out now shippo" shippo came running down the stairs and jumped into kagome's arms. "OKAA-SAN" he yelled in tears. "I missed you so much" she smiled through her tears and said, "I missed you too shippo" miroku smiled at the reunion. "come I have something for you to see kagome." She nodded and picked up the sniffling kitsue and walked downstairs to miroku's car. "why are you waiting till now to show up again?" she asked in sorrow. "we all wanted to give you time. We knew that if we showed up out of no where you would most likely think that you were going crazy since you had just left us." She nodded in understanding. Suddenly miroku pulled a cloth out of his pocket and handed it to her. "we will put this on when we get there. I have a few surprises for you" she smiled and waited until they got there. A few minutes later they pulled up into the parking lot of a fancy building. "what are we doing here miroku?" she asked. "this is where I work and I have planned something for you ms. Kagome." He said. She just huffed in amusment as he tied the blind fold on. He led her inside the building and turned off the light signalling for everyone to get ready. It was pitch black in the room so when he pulled the blind fold off of her face she still couldn't see. Miroku flipped on the light and kagome blinked in shock when she saw who was standing there. "hello kagome." A voice said from next to her. She turned to her left and swore that her heart stopped beating and her face turned white.


End file.
